


Die Hochzeit meines besten Freundes

by Yamimaru



Series: ISMY Universe [4]
Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Pining, Sadness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Nun war es also so weit - Hizumi würde heiraten. Tsukasa wusste, dass er sich für seinen besten Freund freuen sollte, aber er war egoistisch und konnte es einfach nicht. || Die FF spielt einige Jahre nach "Maboroshi" und ist Teil des "ISMY-Universums". || Disclaimer: Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst, um profit zu machen.
Series: ISMY Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/874554





	Die Hochzeit meines besten Freundes

Nervös tippte Tsukasa mit den Fingerspitzen gegen das Lenkrad und stierte aus der Windschutzscheibe auf den Wagen vor ihm, der sich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr bewegt hatte. Einige Kilometer weiter hatte sich ein Unfall auf der regennassen Schnellstraße ereignet, so behaupteten es jedenfalls die Verkehrsnachrichten im Radio, und seitdem ging hier absolut nichts mehr vorwärts. Ausgerechnet heute, wo er es eilig hatte. Ein Seufzen kam ihm über die Lippen, bevor er die Augen schloss, die Finger auf dem Lenkrad ineinander verschränkte und seine Stirn auf ihnen bettete. Der Regen trommelte unaufhörlich auf das blecherne Dach seines Wagens, übertönte selbst die Musik des lokalen Radiosenders, und hätte unter anderen Umständen möglicherweise eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Aber nicht heute. Heute vermochte ihn rein gar nichts zu beruhigen. So sorgte das stetige Prasseln vielmehr dafür, dass seine Kopfschmerzen neu aufflackerten und seine innere Unruhe kurz davor war, in Wut umzuschlagen.  
„Verdammte Scheiße! Geht da jetzt mal was vorwärts?“, rief er zornig aus, während er sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufrichtete und mit der flachen Hand gegen das Lenkrad schlug. Beinahe hätte er die Hupe erwischt, aber selbst das wäre ihm gerade egal gewesen.  
Endlich setzte sich das Auto vor ihm in Bewegung, fast als hätte der andere Fahrer seinen Ausbruch gehört und würde nun reißausnehmen wollen. Ihm sollte es recht sein. Tsukasa atmete aus, versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, und fuhr an. Die Blechkolonne vor ihm kam zwar nur in Schrittgeschwindigkeit voran, aber alles war besser, als noch eine Minute länger untätig herumsitzen zu müssen.  
  
Die Zeit floss genauso langsam dahin, wie sich die Autos um ihn herum bewegten, aber irgendwann hatte er es geschafft und war an der Ausfahrt angekommen, die ihn zu seinem Ziel bringen würde. Gerade, als er von der Schnellstraße abfuhr, begann sein Handy zu läuten und mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend richtete er seinen Blick auf die Uhr seines Autoradios.  
„Kurz vor zehn“, murmelte er und nahm den Anruf entgegen. „Zero?“, meldete er sich, hatte den Namen seines Bandkollegen bereits auf dem Display erkannt, und bog in eine kaum befahrene Seitenstraße ein.  
  
„Wo steckst du?“ Die tiefe Stimme klang ruhig wie immer, obwohl er glaubte, eine gewisse Anspannung aus ihr heraushören zu können. Kein Wunder.  
  
„Ich bin ungefähr noch eine halbe Stunde vom Hotel entfernt. Es gab einen Unfall und ich …“  
  
„Geht es dir gut?“, wurde er unterbrochen.  
  
„Ja, Zero“, antwortete er schmunzelnd, „steck den Glucken-Modus wieder ein, ich stand nur im Stau.“ Diesmal erhielt er lediglich ein Brummen als Zeichen, dass sein Gesprächspartner ihn verstanden hatte. „Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich bin extra früher losgefahren und jetzt komme ich doch auf den letzten Drücker.“  
  
„Na ja, kann man nichts machen. Beeil dich aber, okay?“  
  
„Warum? Geht Hizumi schon die Wände hoch?“ Obwohl ihm nicht wirklich danach war, musste er bei der Vorstellung leise lachen und auch von Zero kam ein kurzes, aber deutlich amüsiertes Schnauben.  
  
„Nicht direkt, aber wenn das so weitergeht, kriegt er sich mit Karyu noch in die Haare. Du weißt, wie die beiden sind.“  
  
„Oh ja. Ich kann mir das nur zu gut vorstellen. Halt unseren großen Chaoten am besten einfach davon ab, Hizumi von seiner Nervosität ablenken zu wollen, das wird für alle Beteiligten das Beste sein.“  
  
„Leichter gesagt, als getan. Du weißt, dass Karyu es nicht mitansehen kann, wenn es Hizumi nicht gut geht. Dann packt er seine dummen Sprüche aus …“  
  
"Die Hizumi zielsicher auf die Palme bringen, ich weiß. Versuch dein Bestes, ich beeil mich“, versprach er und versicherte Zero noch, dass er trotz aller Eile vorsichtig fahren würde, bevor er sich verabschiedete und das Gespräch beendete. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare, stoppte jedoch auf halbem Weg und knurrte. Wenn er am Hotel ankam und aussah wie ein gerupftes Huhn, wäre es nur noch offensichtlicher, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. War schon schlimm genug, dass er die letzten Nächte kaum geschlafen hatte und nicht einmal sein geschickter Umgang mit seinem Retter in der Not – Mister Concealer – darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, dass ihm die Augenringe bis zum Kinn reichten.  
  
Je näher er dem Zentrum der Kleinstadt kam, wo Ami und Hizumi das Hotel für ihren großen Tag gebucht hatten, desto bewusster wurde ihm, dass er immer langsamer fuhr. Beinahe, als würde er dem Unvermeidlichen so entgehen wollen. An einer roten Ampel nahm er kurz die Hände vom Steuer und rieb sich über die Wangen. „Reiß dich zusammen“, schalt er sich, bevor er wieder anfuhr. Er führte sich wirklich auf, als hätte er in den letzten Monaten nicht ausreichend Zeit gehabt, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Immerhin war er der Erste gewesen, dem Hizumi von seinem Vorhaben erzählt hatte. Er atmete lang gezogen aus, als das Hotel hinter der nächsten Biegung in Sicht kam und reihte sich wenige Minuten später zwischen die davor parkenden Fahrzeuge. Obwohl die beiden nur ihre engste Familie und Freunde eingeladen hatten, schien das Gasthaus allein mit ihnen gut gefüllt zu sein. Einen Moment des Durchatmens gönnte er sich noch, dann stieg er aus, klappte seinen schwarzen Regenschirm auf und ging zielstrebig auf das fast altertümlich anmutende Gebäude zu. Ein schneller Blick über die Schulter und ein Druck auf die kleine Fernbedienung in seiner Hand verriegelte den silbernen Honda, den er seit Kurzem sein Eigen nennen durfte, und dann blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben. Er verachtete sich selbst dafür, wie pessimistisch seine Gedanken waren, aber er konnte schlicht und einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. Sein bester Freund hatte die Frau fürs Leben gefunden, würde sie heute heiraten und ihm blieb nichts weiter, als dabei zuzusehen. Sollte er sich nicht eigentlich für Hizumi freuen? Natürlich sollte er das … Aber er war egoistisch und konnte es nicht.  
Wieder wollte sich ein Seufzen über seine Lippen stehlen, doch kaum hatte er die Eingangshalle des Hotels betreten und seinen Schirm zugeklappt, passte ihn Zero ab. Ganz so, als hätte sein Bandkollege nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier auf ihn zu warten. Und der Miene des anderen zu urteilen, war dies auch genau der Fall.  
  
„Da bist du ja endlich. Hizumi ist der felsenfesten Meinung, dass du nicht mehr auftauchen wirst und mir sind schon die Ideen ausgegangen, wie ich ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen kann.“  
Tsukasa rollte mit den Augen und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf, obwohl die Worte des Bassisten unangenehm in seinem Magen stachen. Man konnte Hizumi nicht wirklich als den einfühlsamsten Menschen auf Gottes weiter Flur bezeichnen – dafür war sein bester Freund meist zu sehr in seiner eigenen kreativen Gedankenwelt versunken – aber wenn es um Tsukasa ging, waren seine Antennen schon immer besonders fein justiert gewesen. Er hatte ihm einfach noch nie etwas vormachen können und Zeros Worte bewiesen ihm, dass es ihm auch diesmal nicht gelungen war.  
„Erde an Tsukasa, kommst du?“  
  
„Ja, na klar“, murmelte er und drückte einem sehr geschäftig wirkenden Hotelangestellten im Vorbeigehen seinen nassen Regenschirm in die Hand. Zero führte ihn durch die Lobby, eine Treppe nach oben und über einen spärlich beleuchteten Flur. Links und rechts von ihnen reihte sich Tür an Tür, bis sie vor der mit der Nummer 19 stehen blieben. Zero klopfte und sogleich war ein genervtes „Ja“ zu vernehmen, das eindeutig von Hizumi stammte.  
Der Blick des Bassisten, den er ihm über die Schulter hinweg zuwarf, sprach Bände und Tsukasa musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie die Suite betraten.  
Karyu saß auf einem der beiden gemütlichen Sessel im Raum, die langen Beine überschlagen und eindeutig eingeschnappt wirkend. Hizumi hingegen hatte sich vor dem mannshohen Spiegel am anderen Ende des Zimmers aufgebaut und betrachtete sich kritisch. „Wer zum Teufel hatte eigentlich die dumme Idee, dass ich eine Fliege tragen soll?“, motzte er und versuchte vergebens, besagtes Accessoire zu binden.  
  
„Du selbst, wenn ich mich recht erinnere“, murmelte Zero neben ihm und gesellte sich zu Karyu, der ihn mit einem herzhaften Augenrollen begrüßte. Tsukasa hingegen musste sich wirklich am Riemen reißen, seinen besten Freund nicht mit offen stehendem Mund anzustarren. Hizumi sah umwerfend gut aus. Sein roter Anzug war so dunkel, dass er beinahe schwarz wirkte und nur das Revers aus schwarzer Seide ließ erkennen, dass dem nicht so war. Im Kontrast dazu trug er ein schneeweißes Hemd, mit schwarzen Knöpfen und eben besagte Fliege, die im Moment nicht mehr als ein Seidenband war, das links und rechts an seinem Hals herabhing. Er rief sich zur Raison und betrat das Zimmer, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.   
  
„Soll ich dir helfen?“, erkundigte er sich, während er auf ihn zutrat. Die Reaktion seines Freundes war augenblicklich, als dieser herumwirbelte und ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen vorwurfsvoll anschaute.  
  
„Warum kommst du erst jetzt?“ Hizumi fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht herum und spätestens jetzt konnte er sich ein verstohlenes Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen.  
  
„Tut mir leid. Auf der Schnellstraße gab es einen Unfall und ich stand im Stau.“  
  
„Oh Mann.“ Sein Gegenüber seufzte und er konnte förmlich sehen, wie ein Teil seiner Anspannung aus ihm wich. Hizumis Schultern sackten nach unten, als er für einen Moment die Finger an die Stirn legte und sein Gesicht so halb hinter ihnen verbarg. „Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest nicht mehr kommen.“  
  
„Dummkopf“, schalt er, auch wenn erneut das schlechte Gewissen in ihm hochstieg. Hatte er sich Hizumi gegenüber in den letzten Wochen wirklich so schlecht verhalten, dass dieser befürchten musste, er würde ihn an einem der wichtigsten Tage seines Lebens allein lassen? „Hast du wirklich geglaubt …?“, begann er, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, bevor der andere auch nur Anstalten machen konnte, ihm zu antworten. „Tut mir leid. Ich hatte ehrlich schon viel früher hier sein wollen.“  
  
„Schon gut.“ Hizumi ließ seine Hände wieder sinken und lächelte ihn schief an. „Du weißt nicht zufällig, wie man eine Fliege bindet?“ Tsukasa lachte, legte aber im gleichen Moment die Finger an die Enden des Seidenbands und begann, sie fachgerecht zu verknoten.  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich, wie so was geht. Immerhin binde ich mir seit Jahren meinen Obi selbst und das ist deutlich komplizierter.“  
  
„Ein hoch auf Enka.“  
  
„Meine Rede.“ Sie lachten, während er die Fliege zurechtrückte und dann beide Hände auf Hizumis Schultern legte. „Du siehst gut aus“, stellte er leise fest und hörte, wie im Hintergrund die Zimmertür erneut geöffnet und geschlossen wurde. Zero und Karyu hatten sie allein gelassen und er wusste nicht, ob er ihnen für ihre Diskretion dankbar sein sollte oder nicht.  
  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist.“ Hizumi trat einen kleinen Schritt näher und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Tsukasas Schulter. Aus Gewohnheit hob er eine Hand und legte sie ihm in den Nacken, begann durch die kurzen Strähnen dort zu kraulen. Hizumis Haare waren kürzer als in all den letzten Jahren, vermutlich sogar kürzer als zu Schulzeiten. Ein ungewohnter Anblick und obwohl er den längeren Strähnen ein wenig nachtrauerte, musste er zugeben, dass auch diese Frisur seinem Freund unheimlich gut zu Gesicht stand. Hizumi sah beinahe seriös aus und allein dieser Gedanke ließ seine Mundwinkel zucken. Seriös. Hizumi. Na klar.  
  
„Als würde ich mir das entgehen lassen“, antwortete er verspätet und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als ihm der Duft eines nur allzu vertrauten Parfums in die Nase stieg. Sein Herz krampfte schmerzhaft, aber er schob dieses Gefühl ebenso beiseite, wie auch die anderen, die ihn nun schon so lange plagten. Hier und jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich ihnen hinzugeben und wenn es nach Tsukasa ging, würde es diesen auch nie geben. Vorsichtig schob er den etwas kleineren Mann von sich, bis er ihm wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Du siehst gut aus“, wiederholte er und strich ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn. „Ami kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen.“ Hizumi lächelte ihn an, beinahe etwas verlegen wirkend, und räusperte sich.  
  
„Immer vorausgesetzt, ich geh ihr vor lauter Nervosität nicht doch noch hops.“  
  
Tsukasa lachte in sich hinein und ging auf den runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raums zu, auf dem ein Tablett mit einer Wasserkaraffe und mehreren bestimmt sündhaft teuren Kristallgläsern stand. Er befüllte zwei von ihnen und brachte eines zu seinem Freund hinüber, der sich wieder seinem Spiegelbild zugedreht hatte und nun an dem weißen Einstecktuch in der Brusttasche seines Jacketts herumnestelte. „Hier.“ Er reichte ihm das Glas und sorgte so gleichzeitig dafür, dass Hizumis nervöse Finger etwas zu tun hatten. „Irgendwie erinnert mich das alles gerade an unsere ersten Auftritte mit Le'veil, da warst du auch immer nervös bis unter die Haarspitzen.“  
  
„Glaub mir, im Vergleich zu heute war das damals ein Spaziergang im Park.“ Sein Gegenüber seufzte und nippte an seinem Wasser. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das durchziehen kann, Tsukasa.“  
  
Das Lächeln auf Tsukasas Lippen fühlte sich plötzlich wie versteinert an, während sich sein Pulsschlag beschleunigt hatte. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern rückte er Hizumis Einstecktuch zurecht und trat dann wieder einen Schritt zurück, um selbst einen großen Schluck zu trinken. Eine kleine Stimme in ihm rief und tobte, dass das nun seine letzte Chance war. Die letzte Möglichkeit, Hizumi seine Gefühle zu gestehen, ihn irgendwie davon abzubringen, Ami heute tatsächlich zur Frau zu nehmen. Aber wie hätte er das tun können? Seit Jahren hielt er seine Gefühle unter Verschluss, wie egoistisch wäre es da, ausgerechnet jetzt damit herauszurücken? Das konnte er weder Hizumi, noch ihrer Freundschaft antun. So schluckte er alles, was ihm so sehr auf der Seele brannte, wie so oft schon herunter und versuchte sich endgültig damit abzufinden, dass er eben ein Feigling war.  
  
„Natürlich schaffst du das. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sich plötzlich alles ändern wird, nur weil Ami und du bald verheiratet seid.“ Für einen Moment stellte er sich neben Hizumi und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln auf den Lippen betrachtete er ihr Spiegelbild und ließ nur für einen winzigen Augenblick die Vorstellung zu, wie es wäre, hier und jetzt an Amis Stelle zu sein.  
  
Wieder seufzte Hizumi leise, lehnte den Kopf gegen den seinen und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild mindestens genauso intensiv, wie Tsukasa selbst es tat. Oberflächlich gesehen waren sie zwei langjährige Freunde, die durch dick und dünn gegangen waren und trotz allem, was das Leben für sie bereitgehalten hatte, noch immer zusammenhielten wie am ersten Tag, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Aber sah man tiefer, bemerkte man die Müdigkeit und Anspannung in Hizumis Blick, das nervöse Zucken seiner Lider. Ebenso wie man Tsukasas Erschöpfung erkennen konnte und den Schmerz, der sich hinter dem etwas zu starren Lächeln verbarg. Vielleicht machten sie sich beide nur etwas vor, aber manche Dinge im Leben ließen sich nicht ändern, egal wie sehr man es sich wünschte.  
  
„Na komm“, sagte er einige Momente später und klapste Hizumi freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Lassen wir deine Braut nicht warten, ich weiß ja, dass Ami ziemlich ungemütlich werden kann.“ Hizumi lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Du bist es doch, der einen riesigen Stein bei ihr im Brett hat. Der Einzige, der es sich heute mit ihr verscherzen könnte, bin ich.“  
  
„Siehst du, genau das wollen wir vermeiden.“  
  
~*~  
  
Aus den Lautsprechern des großen Konferenzsaals, der für die Hochzeit mit weißen Blumen und Tüchern geschmückt worden war, erklang eine sanfte Frauenstimme. Begleitet von zarten Streichern und einem Piano sang sie von ewiger Liebe und hätte damit nicht besser ausdrücken können, was vermutlich jeder Einzelne der anwesenden Gäste dem Brautpaar insgeheim wünschte. Selbst Tsukasa, auch wenn sein Herz da ganz anderer Meinung war. Er stand ein wenig abseits am Kopfende des Raumes, wo ein Rednerpult für den Standesbeamten aufgebaut war. Hizumi und Ami saßen auf zwei weißen Stühlen davor und an Amis Seite stand ihre ältere Schwester, die, wie er selbst, als Trauzeugin fungierte. Karyu und Zero hatten es sich in einer der hinteren Stuhlreihen bequem gemacht und unterhielten sich leise. In der vordersten Reihe konnte er Hizumis Eltern erkennen und schmunzelte, als ihm seine Mutter für einen Moment zuwinkte. Frau Yoshida hatte bereits jetzt gerötete und glasige Augen, obwohl die Zeremonie noch gar nicht begonnen hatte. Tsukasas Blick kehrte zurück zu seinem Freund und eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren fragte sich, ob sich Hizumis Mutter auch so gefreut hätte, wenn statt Ami nun er an der Seite ihres Sohnes sitzen würde. Er schüttelte sacht den Kopf. Nein, vermutlich nicht. Er schluckte den Kloß herunter, der ihm das Atmen schwermachen wollte und straffte die Schultern, gerade, als die seichte Hintergrundmusik verstummte und der, aus Film und Fernsehen nur allzu bekannte, Hochzeitsmarsch erklang. Hizumi und Ami erhoben sich, nachdem der Standesbeamte aus einer Seitentür gekommen und hinter das Rednerpult getreten war.  
  
„Verehrtes Brautpaar, sehr geehrte Gäste …“ Die Worte des Beamten plätscherten an ihm vorbei, genauso wie Amis und Hizumis Schwüre. Er kannte beide, hatte seinem Freund sogar dabei geholfen, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Seltsam nicht? Ausgerechnet Hizumi hatte Probleme damit gehabt, Ami all das zu sagen, was er sich für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft wünschte. Tsukasa presste die Lippen aufeinander und verbat sich vehement, mehr in diese Tatsache hineinzuinterpretieren.  
Erst, nachdem Hizumi und Ami ihre Ringe getauscht hatten und nun ihre Namensstempel auf die offiziellen Dokumente setzten, tauchte er aus seinen Gedanken auf, die beinahe wie zähe Melasse an ihm zu kleben schienen. Er räusperte sich und folgte dem Fingerzeig des Beamten, der ihn näher bat. Wenige Momente später stand auch sein Name unter denen des Brautpaars und damit war es amtlich; Hizumi und Ami waren ein Ehepaar und diese Tatsache sollte ihn nicht so schmerzen, wie sie das in diesem Augenblick tat. Während um sie herum Bewegung in die Anwesenden kam und die ersten Glückwünsche und Gratulationen ausgesprochen wurden, hätte Tsukasa am liebsten fluchtartig den Raum verlassen. Aber nein, stattdessen mischte er sich unter die anderen, stand irgendwann an Karyus Seite und versuchte, das breite Grinsen des Großen zu erwidern.  
  
„Hätte mir vor einigen Jahren jemand erzählt, dass ausgerechnet Hizumi mal unter die Haube kommen würde, hätte ich denjenigen für verrückt erklärt“, meinte er gerade und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Das hätte ich schon eher dir zugetraut.“  
  
„Mir?“ Tsukasa bekam große Augen, als er das hörte und schaute seinen Freund nicht minder überrascht an. „Warum gerade mir? Ich bin ja nun wirklich nicht dafür bekannt, ein glückliches Händchen in Sachen Beziehung zu haben.“  
  
„Weiß nicht.“ Karyu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, weil ich bei dir immer das Gefühl hatte, dass du sehr anhänglich bist, wenn du erst mal die richtige Person gefunden hast.“  
  
„Na, danke.“ Er schnaubte und boxte Karyu gegen den Oberarm, einfach, weil er konnte und weil es gerade guttat. Und vielleicht auch, um davon abzulenken, dass der Gitarrist voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Nur damit, dass er noch nicht die richtige Person gefunden hatte, lag Karyu falsch. Die Umstände waren es, die nie _richtig_ waren.  
  
~*~  
  
Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass die Feier wirklich toll organisiert war. Die Anwesenden schienen rundum ihren Spaß zu haben und das lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass Ami und Hizumi mit ihrer Freude und ihrem Enthusiasmus alle in ihren Bann zu ziehen schienen. Seit der offizielle Teil beendet war, war Hizumi wie ausgewechselt. Weg waren die Sorgenfalten um seine Augen und auch der müde Ausdruck in ihnen war verschwunden. Nun wirkte sein Freund glücklich und zufrieden und Tsukasa musste zugeben, dass es ihm selbst unendlich guttat ihn so zu sehen. Auch er hatte in den letzten Stunden ein wenig seiner Melancholie loslassen und sich auf die ausgelassene Stimmung einlassen können. Zwar nicht zuletzt durch diverse alkoholische Helferlein, aber zumindest war dies bei einem Anlass wie heute nichts Ungewöhnliches. Außerdem war er damit nicht allein. Nicht nur Hizumis Vater hatte schon einen ganz roten Kopf und forderte im Minutentakt sämtliche anwesenden Frauen zum Tanz auf, nein, auch Karyu war gut dabei. Letzteres merkte man vor allem daran, dass er nicht mehr peinlich genau darauf achtete, wie er sich gegenüber Zero verhielt.  
  
Seit die Beziehung der beiden in die Brüche gegangen war, war der Gitarrist immer empfindlich darauf bedacht, sich in Zeros Gegenwart bloß nicht dumm oder ungebührlich zu verhalten. In den ersten Jahren war es beinahe schmerzhaft mit anzusehen gewesen, wie sehr Karyu sich zurücknahm. Mittlerweile hatte Tsukasa sich zwar daran gewöhnt, dennoch war es nun schön zu sehen, dass sich Gitarrist und Bassist auch mal ungezwungen unterhalten konnten. Gerade jedoch war Zero in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Amis Schwester versunken und Tsukasa konnte beobachten, wie Karyus Blick unumwunden auf dem kleineren Mann haftete.  
  
„Du starrst“, raunte er ihm zu und grinste, als der Große ertappt zusammenzuckte und ihn aus vorwurfsvollen Augen anschaute.  
  
„Gar nicht“, murrte er und griff nach seinem nur noch halb vollen Bier. „Prost.“ Demonstrativ stieß Karyus Glas leise klirrend an das seine und wie könnte er sich so einer Aufforderung verweigern? Also grinste er nur vielsagend und tat es seinem Freund gleich, der sein Getränk in nur einem großen Zug leerte.  
  
„Ich verschwinde mal kurz“, erklärte er keine Minute später, als sich seine Blase nachdrücklich meldete und erhob sich. Karyus Aufmerksamkeit lag ohnehin schon lang nicht mehr auf ihm, sondern klebte erneut regelrecht an Zero fest. Tsukasa schüttelte den Kopf und als er sich einige Schritte von ihrem Platz entfernt hatte, musste er leise in sich hineinlachen, als dem Bassisten nun auch endlich das Starren aufgefallen war.  
  
„Warum schaust du mich so an?“, hörte er die tiefe Stimme des anderen und verlangsamte automatisch seine Schritte, um Karyus Antwort noch hören zu können.  
  
„Ich?“, fragte der Große beinahe überzeugend unschuldig, was Tsukasas Grinsen nur noch breiter werden ließ. „Nichts eigentlich. Ich überlege nur gerade, ob du nicht vielleicht mal mit mir Abendessen gehen würdest.“  
  
„Vielleicht … wenn du zahlst?“ Das Schmunzeln war nur zu deutlich aus der Stimme des Bassisten herauszuhören und Tsukasa atmete erleichtert aus. Er sah noch Karyus heftiges Nicken und hörte Zeros „Mh, ich überleg es mir“, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten machte und die Stimmen seiner Freunde von den Umgebungsgeräuschen und Gesprächen verschluckt wurden.  
  
~*~  
  
Statt wieder an seinen Platz zurückzukehren, war Tsukasa nach draußen gegangen und genoss für den Moment die kühle Abendluft. Nachmittags hatte es zu regnen aufgehört, beinahe als hätte der Himmel gewusst, dass das Brautpaar sehr enttäuscht gewesen wäre, wenn die schönen Fotos sprichwörtlich ins Wasser gefallen wären. Tsukasa fuhr sich durchs Haar und schaute zu dem hölzernen Pavillon hinüber, der über und über mit wildem Wein bewachsen war. Eine wirklich sehr schöne Kulisse für die Fotos, wie er fand. Beinahe hatte er wieder Hizumis strahlendes Lächeln vor Augen, als er seiner schönen Braut einen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, während die Fotografin eifrig Bilder geschossen hatte.  
Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und wollte ihm schon das Atmen schwermachen, da hörte er hinter sich langsame Schritte und drehte sich herum. Zero zündete sich gerade die Zigarette an, die lässig in seinem Mundwinkel klemmte und gesellte sich zu ihm.  
  
„Na? Was machst du hier draußen.“  
  
„Nur mal frische Luft schnappen.“  
  
„Durchaus nachvollziehbar.“ Zero atmete den Rauch seiner Zigarette tief in seine Lungen ein und entließ ihn nur langsam wieder. „Karyu hat sich von Herrn Yoshida einfangen lassen und tötet gerade auch noch seine letzten Hirnzellen ab. Ich vermute, er wird es nicht mehr lange machen.“ Er grinste schief und auch Tsukasas Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln.  
  
„Alles also wie immer, was?“  
  
„Du sagst es.“  
  
„Ich helf dir nachher, ihn aufs Zimmer zu bringen, und dann werde ich mich wohl selbst der Abtötung meiner Hirnzellen widmen.“  
  
„Mh.“ Zero brummte lediglich und wirkte für den Moment selbst ein wenig in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. „Er hat mich zum Essen eingeladen.“  
  
„Ja, hab ich gehört.“  
  
„Ich überlege, zuzusagen.“  
  
„Das … hab ich auch gehört.“ Tsukasas Augenbraue wanderte ein kleines Stück nach oben, als er zu ergründen versuchte, was der andere ihm sagen wollte. Man konnte mit Zero wirklich über alles reden – er hatte dahingehend immer ein offenes Ohr und meist auch gute Denkanstöße parat – aber wenn ihm selbst einmal etwas auf der Seele brannte, bekam der Bassist seinen Mund nicht wirklich auf.  
  
„Glaubst du, es wäre eine gute Idee?“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Na, mit Karyu Essen zu gehen.“  
  
„Ja.“ Die dunklen Augen seines Bandkollegen richteten sich überrascht auf ihn. „Natürlich ist das eine gute Idee. Es ist nur ein Essen und ganz ehrlich? Ich wünsche mir für euch schon so lange, dass ihr …“  
  
„Sag es nicht.“  
  
„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich sagen will.“ Tsukasa grinste und redete weiter: „Ich fände es einfach schön, wenn ihr wieder normal miteinander umgehen könntet. Nicht immer diese extreme Vorsicht, verstehst du?“  
  
„Oh …“, machte Zero und hatte wohl wirklich mit einer gänzlich anderen Antwort gerechnet. „Das meinst du.“  
Er lächelte nur und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Eine ganze Weile kehrte Stille zwischen ihnen ein, während Zero neben ihm nur in regelmäßigem Abstand an seiner Kippe zog.  
„Warum hast du es ihm nie gesagt.“  
Tsukasa versuchte gar nicht erst, sich dummzustellen. Er wusste, worauf sein Freund anspielte.  
  
„Ich …“, begann er, verstummte jedoch wieder, als ihm die Stimme versagte. „Ich weiß nicht. Vermutlich, weil es einfach nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt gab.“ Wieder fuhr er sich durch die Haare und spürte bereits jetzt, dass sie ihm wirr vom Kopf abstanden, aber das war ihm gerade herzlich egal. „Vor Jahren dachte ich, ich könnte es ihm sagen, aber dann kam doch alles anders.“ Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah er die Zeichnung vor sich, die er damals angefertigt hatte und die nun gut versteckt in einem dicken Bildband in seinem Bücherregal ihren Platz gefunden hatte. Hizumi, nackt auf seinem Bett liegend, nur die Körpermitte von einem dünnen Laken bedeckt und einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der von bedingungsloser Hingabe und unendlichem Vertrauen sprach. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie alles gelaufen wäre, hätte ich mich damals anders entschieden“, wisperte er und presste Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen seine geschlossenen Lider. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er ließ diesen Kontakt zu, erkannte das stumme Verständnis, welches in dieser Geste ruhte.  
  
„Manchmal …“, begann Zero, „… frage ich mich genau dasselbe.“  
  
Tsukasas Lippen teilten sich, doch gerade, als er etwas erwidern wollte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Hotel erneut und spuckte neben Wärme und Stimmengewirr auch einen ziemlich schwankenden Gitarristen aus.  
  
„He~y, hier seid ihr. Ich … hab euch schon gesucht.“  
  
Zeros Blick traf den seinen und hätte nicht deutlicher genau das ausdrücken können, was auch ihm bei Karyus Anblick in den Sinn gekommen war. Manche Dinge änderten sich wirklich nie. Der Bassist klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er sich an den Neuankömmling wandte.  
  
„Komm, du Riesenbaby, ich bring dich nach oben.“  
  
„Wa~as? Aber ich will doch noch gar nicht …“  
  
„Keine Widerrede.“  
  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ Tsukasa verbarg sein Schmunzeln hinter einer Hand, während Karyu noch immer einem bockigen Kleinkind Konkurrenz machte und Zero schon wieder voll in seinem Element zu sein schien.  
  
„Nein, einen betrunkenen Karyu aufs Zimmer zu schaffen, ist wie Fahrrad fahren, das verlernt man auch nach Jahren nicht.“  
  
„He~! Ich bin nicht betrunken.“  
  
„Natürlich bist du das nicht.“  
  
„Du verarscht mich doch.“  
  
„Das würde mir nie im Leben einfallen.“  
  
„Du bist gemein.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
~*~  
  
Leise summte er vor sich hin, während sich die Schaukel, auf der er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, sacht vor- und zurückbewegte. ER hatte vorgehabt, wieder auf die Feier zu gehen, nachdem Zero und Karyu – unter lautstarkem Protest des Größeren – im Hotel verschwunden waren, hatte es sich dann aber doch anders überlegt. Er musste den Kopf freibekommen und ein Spaziergang hatte meist genau diese Wirkung. Also war er erst ziellos über den Parkplatz gelaufen, bis ihm ein kleiner Weg aufgefallen war, der hinter das Hotel führte und an dessen Ende ein verlassener Spielplatz in fast völliger Dunkelheit lag. Nur das Licht des abnehmenden Mondes spendete hier hinten etwas Helligkeit – ausreichend genug, dass er die Umrisse einer Schaukel hatte erkennen können.  
  
Und auf eben jener Schaukel saß er nun, die Augen geschlossen und die Schläfe gegen die kühlen Kettenglieder gelehnt, während der frische Nachtwind seine Haare noch mehr zerzauste. Er würde sich gleich wieder aufraffen können, sein bestes Lächeln aufsetzen und sich zu Hizumi, Ami und ihren Gästen gesellen. Gleich. Wenn seine Gedanken endlich zu kreisen und sein Herz zu schmerzen aufhörte.  
  
„Mh, irgendwie wusste ich, dass ich dich hier finden würde.“  
  
Tsukasa zuckte zusammen und drehte sich so halb auf der Schaukel herum, um über die Schulter nach hinten sehen zu können. Hizumi kam gerade auf ihn zu und wirkte im schwachen Schein des Mondes beinahe wie eine Erscheinung.  
  
„Zumi? Was machst du denn hier?“, erkundigte er sich und folgte dem anderen mit Blicken, bis dieser genau vor ihm zum Stehen kam.  
  
„Zumi. So hast du mich schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr genannt.“  
  
„Stimmt.“ Er lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wo das gerade herkam.“  
  
„Ich hab den Spitznamen immer gemocht.“  
  
„Ehrlich?“, fragte er und versuchte, die Wärme in seinem Herzen zu ignorieren, die die Worte seines Freundes gerade ausgelöst hatten. Hizumi nickte und schloss seine Hände um die Kette der Schaukel, stoppte damit seine langsamen Vor- und Zurückbewegungen. „Solltest du nicht eigentlich an der Seite deiner Braut sein und die Feier genießen, statt hier im Halbdunkel herumzulaufen?“  
  
„Irgendjemand muss dich ja suchen, wenn du einfach so verschwindest. Als Zero ohne Karyu zurückgekommen ist, du aber auch nach Minuten verschollen geblieben bist, hab ich mir eben Gedanken gemacht.“ Er schaute zu Hizumi auf, auf dessen Gesicht nun ein besorgter Ausdruck lag. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Kühle Finger strichen ihm die wirren Strähnen aus der Stirn und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, neigte er sich näher dieser wohltuenden Berührung zu, bis er schlussendlich gegen Hizumis Oberkörper lehnte. „Mh, ich weiß gerade nicht, ob du zu tief ins Glas geguckt hast oder ob dir der Trubel nur zu viel geworden ist.“  
  
„Vermutlich beides“, nuschelte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Hizumi brummte nur, schob die Finger in seinen Nacken und begann, ihn sanft zu kraulen. Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so, stumm in ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken, bis es schließlich sein Freund war, der erneut die Stille durchbrach.  
  
„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du hier bist.“  
  
Tsukasa hob den Kopf, suchte den Blick des anderen und musste schlucken, als die dunklen Augen ihn schier zu fesseln schienen.  
  
„Warum dachtest du, dass ich nicht kommen würde. Du bist mein bester, mein ältester Freund. Ich würde mir so einen wichtigen Moment in deinem Leben doch nie entgehen lassen.“  
  
„Dumm von mir, was?“ Hizumi schnaubte, ein selbstironisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, und sah ihn unverwandt an. „Obwohl du mir in den letzten Wochen so viel geholfen hast – mit all den Vorbereitungen und so – hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde dich damit nerven. Und als du dich dann heute verspätet hast … Ich weiß nicht …“ Die Augen schließend senkte sein Freund den Kopf und sah plötzlich so verletzlich und müde aus, wie Tsukasa ihn selten gesehen hatte. Sein Herz krampfte und das schlechte Gewissen kroch ihm die Speiseröhre empor, lies ihn beinahe würgen.  
  
„Ach, Hizumi“, seufzte er und schlang seine Arme fest um die Taille des anderen, schmiegte sich gegen seinen warmen Körper. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich vermutlich viel zu wenig Begeisterung für das alles hier gezeigt hab.“  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Sag mir lieber endlich, was mit dir los ist. Ich merke doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht und das nicht erst seit gestern. Aber immer, wenn ich versuche, mit dir darüber zu reden, blockst du ab oder wechselst das Thema. Denkst du wirklich, das wäre mir nicht aufgefallen?“ Tsukasa schüttelte den Kopf, unterließ es aber, Hizumi erneut anzusehen. Er spürte das Seufzen seines Freundes mehr, als er es hörte und erschauerte leicht, als dieser wieder damit begann, über seinen Nacken zu streicheln. „Sag mir bitte, was los ist.“  
  
Tsukasas Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt und es kostete ihm sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, ruhig und gleichmäßig weiterzuatmen. Nun war sie also da, die letzte Gelegenheit, Hizumi die Wahrheit zu sagen. Drei kleine Worte nur und alles würde sich verändern. Die Last, sein Geheimnis all die Jahre für sich behalten zu müssen, würde endlich von ihm abfallen und ihn frei atmen lassen. Beinahe konnte er bereits die Erleichterung spüren, die sein Geständnis mit sich bringen würde, und allein die Vorahnung dieses Gefühls trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er presste die Lider fest aufeinander und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um das Schluchzen, das so sehr in seiner Kehle brannte, nicht freizulassen.  
  
„Ich …“, begann er, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Nein, er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Das konnte er seinem besten Freund nicht antun. Nicht an seiner Hochzeit, nicht am schönsten Tag seines Lebens. Wie könnte er verantworten, dass Hizumi nun seine Feigheit der letzten Jahre ausbaden musste? Tsukasa war ganz und gar selbst schuld daran, dass ihn die Last seiner Gefühle mehr und mehr zu erdrücken drohte.  
„Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich einfach nur neidisch bin. Neidisch auf das, was Ami und dich verbindet. Darauf, dass du den Menschen fürs Leben gefunden hast, während ich noch immer allein bin.“ Während ihm diese Halbwahrheiten über die Lippen kamen, spürte er, wie sich eine schwere Tür in seinem Inneren zu schließen begann. Jeder Millimeter schmerzte und als sie endgültig ins Schloss fiel, krampfte sein Herz so stark, dass er glaubte, es würde jeden Augenblick seinen Dienst quittieren. Aber dann war es plötzlich vorbei und Stille nahm den Platz ein, den bis eben noch chaotische Gedanken und Emotionen vereinnahmt hatten. Ein leises Stimmchen in seinem Inneren regte sich, merkte an, dass das keine gesunde Reaktion sein konnte, dass er keinen derart fundamentalen Teil seiner selbst einfach wegschließen konnte, aber er hörte nicht hin.  
Tsukasa hob den Kopf, die Augen klar und keine Spur mehr von den Tränen, die bis eben in ihnen gebrannt hatten.  
„Und vermutlich habe ich einfach nur Angst, dich zu verlieren. Jetzt, wo du Ami hast“, gab er schlussendlich wenigstens diesen Teil zu, ehe ihn auch hierfür der Mut verlassen würde. Er konnte das Erstaunen in Hizumis Blick erkennen und fragte sich für einen Moment, ob sein Freund mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet hatte. Dann aber legte sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf die Züge des anderen, als dieser leise lachend den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Du müsstest mich doch mittlerweile lange genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass es weitaus mehr braucht als eine Hochzeit, um mich loszuwerden.“ Tsukasa spürte, wie ein Schmunzeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zu zupfen begann, und das Lachen erwidernd antwortete er: „Und du müsstest wissen, dass ich manchmal länger brauche, um das Offensichtliche zu kapieren.“  
  
„Das … stimmt allerdings.“ Hizumi nickte bekräftigend und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. „Aber, wenn es nach mir geht, wirst du mich nie verlieren.“  
  
Tsukasa hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit würde still stehen, während er wie gebannt den offenen Blick seines besten Freundes erwiderte. Irgendwann kam ihm ein leises, kratziges „Dito“ über die Lippen, aber zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage. Erst, als Hizumi blinzelte, einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich auf die Schaukel neben ihm setzte, war der Zauber gebrochen.  
  
„Ich hoffe aber, dass du trotzdem weißt, dass du nicht allein bist, Tsukatchi.“ Hizumi hatte begonnen, träge hin und her zu schaukeln, während sich sein Blick irgendwo im Halbdunkel des Spielplatzes vor ihm verlor.  
  
„Ja, Zumi, das weiß ich. Manchmal bin ich einfach ein Idiot.“ Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, hing nun wie ein U über der Schaukel und musste aufpassen, dass seine längeren Haarsträhnen nicht auf dem sandigen Boden schleiften. „Als wir Kinder waren, hingen die Schaukeln doch deutlich höher, oder?“  
  
„Nein, da waren wir nur kleiner.“ Hizumi tat es ihm gleich, was in Anbetracht seiner festlichen Kleidung sehr komisch aussah, und grinste ihn von der Seite her an. „Sollen wir mal sehen, wer weiter springen kann? So wie früher?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich seh mich schon mit Grasflecken auf der Hose.“  
  
„Egal. Mittlerweile merkt das sowieso niemand mehr.“  
  
„Auch wieder wahr.“ Schwungvoll richtete Tsukasa sich auf, musste für einen Moment die schwarzen Punkte hinfort blinzeln, die der Schwindel mit sich gebracht hatte, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, sich mit kraftvollen Beinschwüngen in die Lüfte zu begeben. Hizumi tat es ihm gleich und lachte dabei so laut und ausgelassen, als wäre er wieder der kleine Junge, mit dem Tsukasa zur Schule gegangen war. Sein Herz krampfte, vor Freude und Trauer gleichermaßen, und vielleicht hörte sich sein eigenes Lachen ein wenig zu sehr nach einem Schluchzen an, aber das war gerade nicht von Bedeutung.  
  
„Bereit?“, rief Hizumi aus und er nickte nur zur Antwort, holte ein letztes Mal Schwung und sprang am höchsten Punkt ab. Für einen wundervollen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben, segelte wie ein Vogel frei und ohne Zwänge durch die Luft, bis er etwas unsanft einige Meter entfernt auf dem erstaunlich harten Rasen landete. Gerade so konnte er sein Gleichgewicht halten, anders als Hizumi, der kurz vor ihm ziemlich unelegant auf dem Hosenboden landete.  
  
„Au“, keuchte er und schaute dabei derart bedröppelt aus der Wäsche, dass Tsukasa ein herzhaftes Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Haha“, murrte Hizumi daraufhin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was nicht wirklich dazu beitrug, dass er sich wieder beruhigen konnte. Sein Bauch schmerzte bereits und dennoch tat das Lachen gerade nur unendlich gut. „Tsuka~!“  
  
„Ja, ja, tut mir leid.“ Noch immer kichernd wischte er sich über die feuchten Augen, bevor er seinem Freund eine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Komm, hoch mit dir.“ Hizumi stöhnte und ächzte wie ein alter Mann, während sich Tsukasa fest auf die Unterlippe beißen musste, um deswegen nicht erneut in Gelächter auszubrechen. „Geht’s?“  
  
„Mh“, brummte sein Gegenüber und wischte sich über den Hosenboden. „Gut nur, dass der Anzug so dunkel ist. Aber hey!“ Plötzlich war Hizumis knurrige Stimmung wie weggeblasen, als er ihm freudestrahlend ins Gesicht sah. „Ich hab gewonnen.“  
  
„Hast du nicht. Du bist disqualifiziert, weil du auf deinem Arsch gelandet bist.“ Tsukasa feixte und setzte seine beste Gewinnermiene auf.  
  
„Gar nicht, das war so nicht ausgemacht, mein Lieber.“  
  
„Das sind die ungeschriebenen Gesetze des Spielplatzes.“  
  
„Hmpf.“  
  
„Jetzt schmoll nicht.“ Er legte Hizumi einen Arm um die Schultern. „Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass ich einfach so gut bin.“ Den Ellenbogenstoß in seine Rippen hatte er zugegeben verdient, aber musste sein Freund so zielsicher sein? „Au“, keuchte er und rieb sich über die schmerzende Seite, während Hizumi nur gackernd lachte. „Lass uns zurückgehen, bevor du mich noch gänzlich kaputtmachst oder deine Braut den Suchtrupp losschickt.“  
  
„So schnell gehst du schon nicht kaputt. Aber du hast recht, ich will ja nicht, dass Ami schon am Tag unserer Hochzeit Grund hat, über eine Scheidung nachzudenken.“  
  
„Oh. Wo kommen diese negativen Gedanken denn her?“, scherzte er und erwiderte das schiefe Lächeln, mit dem er bedacht wurde.  
  
„Ich bin Realist, das ist alles.“  
  
„Dann komm, du Realist.“ Nachdrücklich dirigierte er Hizumi den Pfad entlang zurück zum Hotel, doch bevor sie wieder auf den Parkplatz traten, hielt der andere inne und schaute ihm plötzlich unerwartet ernst ins Gesicht.  
  
„Ich hab das eben wirklich so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe.“ Verwirrt blinzelnd erwiderte Tsukasa den fast schon durchdringenden Blick und schluckte. „Du bist und bleibst der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, das wird sich nie ändern. Nicht, wenn es nach mir geht.“ Hizumis Gesicht kam dem seinen auf einmal sehr nahe. Tsukasas Atem stockte, als er mit geweiteten Augen vor sich auf die Lichter des Parkplatzes starrte und diese doch nicht sah. Die Lippen des anderen waren wie ein sanfter Windhauch, der über seine Wange wehte. Eine so zarte Berührung, dass er beinahe glaubte, sie sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Hier und gleich wieder fort und dennoch hinterließ sie eine wohlige Wärme, die sich prickelnd durch seinen Körper zog. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und Tsukasa fühlte sich, als drohte er, in den warmen Tiefen zu versinken. Ein schönes Ende, wenn man ihn fragte.  
  
„Tsukasa? Hizumi!“ Amis Stimme durchschnitt die tonlose Starre, in der sie die letzten Sekunden über verharrt waren und erst, als sein Freund blinzelte, bemerkte er, wie intensiv sie sich in die Augen geschaut hatten. Es brannte, als nun auch er seine Lider schloss und wieder öffnete und seine Sicht brauchte einen kurzen Moment, bis sie sich klärte. „Hier seid ihr.“ Amis voluminöses Brautkleid raschelte, als sie mit schnellen Schritten und untermalt vom Klackern ihrer hochhackigen Schuhe auf sie zugeeilt kam. „Das Feuerwerk fängt jeden Moment an.“ Hizumi hatte sich zu seiner Frau gedreht, ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und legte ihr den Arm um die Taille.  
  
„Oh? Tut mir leid, Liebling, ich hab nur Tsukasa wieder eingefangen. Ich dachte nicht, dass es schon so spät ist.“  
  
„Macht ja nichts, aber kommt jetzt, ja?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Hizumi lachte leise und setzte sich in Bewegung, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Kommst du?“  
  
Tsukasa nickte, unterließ es allerdings, zu den beiden aufzuschließen. Ihm schwindelte, so schnell drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis, während er die letzten Sekunden Revue passieren ließ und sein Blick unverwandt auf dem Paar vor ihm ruhte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, bis sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. „Danke“, wisperte er, auch wenn Ami und Hizumi zu weit entfernt waren, als dass sein Freund die Worte hätte hören können. Aber das machte nichts, denn er hatte verstanden, was ihm Hizumi hatte sagen wollen, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel, nicht mehr in dessen Worte und Taten hineinzuinterpretieren.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Beleuchtung in der Lobby blendete ihn, so sehr hatten sich seine Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt und als er die letzten Lichtpunkte hinfort geblinzelt hatte, stand plötzlich Zero an seiner Seite.  
  
„Eines muss man dir lassen“, sprach er den Bassisten an und zauberte ein ehrliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Du hast es echt drauf, dich anzuschleichen.“  
  
„Wenn du nicht so in deiner eigenen Welt leben würdest, hättest du gehört, dass ich dich schon zweimal gefragt habe, wo du denn abgeblieben bist.“  
  
„Hast du?“  
  
„Mhmh.“  
  
„Oh. Sorry. Ich brauchte nur etwas frische Luft.“  
  
„Na, davon bekommst du gleich genug.“  
  
Tsukasa kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und folgte seinem Bandkollegen, der sich in den Strom der Gäste einreihte, die sich auf den Weg in den Garten machten. Dort, in der Nähe des weinbewachsenen Pavillons, hatte der angeheuerte Pyrotechniker bereits das aufwendige Feuerwerk installiert, das in wenigen Minuten den Himmel erhellen würde.  
Alles zu Ehren des Brautpaars.  
Er seufzte leise, winkte aber ab, als Zero ihn fragend von der Seite her musterte. Von irgendwoher hörte man plötzlich sanfte Streichermusik, die nach und nach energischer wurde, bis sie zu einem triumphalen Finale anschwoll, das selbst die ersten Explosionen des Feuerwerks übertönte. Rote und gelbe Lichtblumen blühten im ansonsten schwarzen Nachthimmel auf und sorgten für hörbares Erstaunen bei den Anwesenden. Auch Tsukasas Augen hingen an dem Schauspiel und beinahe fühlte er sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt, in der das Feuerwerk zum Auftakt des Frühlingsfests ihn jedes Jahr aufs Neue zu begeistern gewusst hatte. Doch anders als früher konnte der brennende Himmel seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht lange fesseln, vielmehr richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf das Brautpaar, das Arm in Arm wenige Meter vor ihm stand. Als hätte Hizumi seinen Blick bemerkt, drehte er sich genau in diesem Moment um und lächelte ihm zu. Tsukasa erwiderte diese Geste und salutierte zwinkernd. Sein Freund sah so schön aus. Glücklich und zufrieden und so, als hätte er in dieser Sekunde realisiert, dass er alles erreicht hatte, was in seinem Leben von Bedeutung war.  
Eine Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, deren Wärme er selbst durch den Stoff seines Jacketts spüren konnte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Zeros leise Stimme jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
  
„Denkst du wirklich, es war richtig, ihm nie gesagt zu haben, was du für ihn empfindest?“  
  
Tsukasa drehte sich zur Seite, aber der Bassist erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick nicht, schien im Gegenteil vollends in die Betrachtung des Feuerwerks vertieft zu sein.  
  
„Sieh sie dir doch an“, murmelte er und sah erneut zu Hizumi und seiner Frau hinüber. „Sie sehen so glücklich aus. Besonders Hizumi. Ich hätte ihm nie das geben können, was Ami ihm geben kann.“  
  
„Nein?“  
  
Tsukasa schüttelte den Kopf und ein kleines, selbstironisches Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er Zero von der Seite her musterte. „Ich weiß genau, was du jetzt denkst.“ Eine Augenbraue des anderen wanderte gen Haaransatz, aber eine verbale Reaktion blieb diesmal aus. „Du denkst, dass ich ihm vielleicht nicht dasselbe, aber doch genug hätte geben können.“ Zero erwiderte sein Lächeln und richtete seinen Blick wieder zum Himmel.  
  
„Und? Habe ich nicht recht damit?“  
  
„Doch … aber alles, was ich ihm geben kann, kann ich auch als sein Freund tun.“  
  
„In der Theorie hört sich das schön und gut an, aber wie willst du dein Herz davon überzeugen?“  
  
„Ich …“ Tsukasa zuckte mit den Schultern und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Ich denke, es wird sich irgendwann einfach daran gewöhnen. Alles ist besser als ihn zu verlieren.“  
  
„Wird es irgendwann leichter, die Sehnsucht zu ertragen?“ Zero drehte den Kopf und im Blick des Jüngeren erkannte er, dass sich diese Frage nun nicht mehr ausschließlich auf seine Gefühle zu Hizumi bezog.  
  
„Ach, Zero.“ Er lächelte ihn an. „Wenn ich irgendwann soweit bin, sage ich es dir.“  
  
„Dann hoffe ich für uns beide, dass das bald der Fall sein wird.“ Ein besonders lauter Knall kündigte eine wahre Flut aus Funken und bunten Farben an, die selbst sein schmerzendes Herz für eine Sekunde höher schlagen ließen. Zeros Hand an seinem Rücken glitt höher, legte sich auf seine Schulter und drückte einmal ermutigend zu. „Ich bin dafür, wir gehen vor der ganzen Meute wieder nach drinnen und plündern den Alkohol. Das haben wir uns verdient, mh?“  
  
„Das ist die beste Idee, die ich seit Langem gehört habe.“ Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung, ließen die Gäste, das Feuerwerk und für einen kurzen Moment auch ihre Sorgen hinter sich. „Hast du dich nun eigentlich schon entschieden, ob du mit Karyu ausgehen wirst?“  
  
„Mh, wenn er sich morgen noch daran erinnert, dass er mich gefragt hat, stehen die Chancen nicht schlecht.“  
  
„Gut, dass er Freunde hat, die ihm einen Hinweis geben können.“  
  
„Untersteh dich.“  
  
„Den Teufel werde ich.“ Tsukasa lachte, als er sich von Zero losmachte, um sich und wahlweise auch sein Handy vor etwaigen sich anbahnenden Rachegelüsten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Manchmal war es einfach nur beruhigend zu wissen, dass einiges doch immer beim Alten blieb, auch wenn die Welt um ihn herum sich stetig veränderte.  
  
Er würde sich immer an diesen Tag erinnern. Nicht, weil er besonders schmerzhaft für ihn gewesen war, sondern weil er sehen durfte, wie glücklich er seinen besten Freund gemacht hatte. Er wusste nun wieder, dass Hizumi ihn auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise liebte. Und irgendwann würde er auch lernen, damit zufrieden zu sein.  
  
_„Du bist und bleibst der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, das wird sich nie ändern. Nicht, wenn es nach mir geht.“_  
  
Mit der Erinnerung an das ausgelassene Lachen seines besten Freundes im Ohr betrat er den festlich geschmückten Saal und steuerte das Buffet an. Seine Beute war eine tönerne Karaffe mit herrlich kühlem Sake, welche er zu dem Tisch hinübertrug, an dem Zero es sich bereits bequem gemacht hatte. Er lächelte dem anderen zu, während er sich setzte und ihnen eingoss.  
  
„Auf die Liebe“, murmelte er, hielt seinen Becher hoch und wartete darauf, dass Zero anstieß. „Und auf die vielen Facetten, die sie annehmen kann.“  
  
  
**_~ The End ~_**


End file.
